Zombie Attack! (Part 2)
Zombie Attack! (Part 2) is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis Iron Man invents a Retro-Zombie Serum to change Kanaki Mio, Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu and Bia. In the subplot, Balom One and Masked Rider Warrior Leader are gonna battle Warrior Gods Rider Dark Viscount, as well as Warrior Gods Rider Baron and Warrior Gods Rider Knuckle meet up with Warrior Gods Rider Gaim. In a side story, Yellow Meridian Ranger, Diamond Jack Ranger, Black Kenya Ranger, Red Data Ranger and Red Eagle Ranger are training. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': What have you got there, guys? *'Iron Man': A package. *'Rigby': What's it from? *'Ant-Man': It's from the Dino Charge Rangers. *(Iron Man opens the package and revealed to be SB-555B Shadow Faiz Driver, Kurumi Lockseed, two Suika Lockseeds and two Himawri Lockseeds) *'Troll Moko': It's that the SB-555B Shadow Faiz Driver, Kurumi Lockseed, two Suika Lockseeds and two Himawari Lockseeds? *'Superior Spider-Man': Why, yes it is. *'Captain America': What you got inside that case? *'Iron Man': Oh, this? It's a Sengoku Driver, Purple Kurumi Lockseed and Suika Lockseed. *'Howard Weinerman': Why do you have those with you? *'Iron Man': Because, it's a gift for Kellee. *'Troll Moko': Go ahead, Kelle. Try it. *'Kellee': Okay. *(Iron Man hands Kelle a Sengoku Driver, Purple Kurumi Lockseed and Suika Lockseed) *'Kina': Hey, can I use the SB-555B Shadow Faiz Driver? *'Iron Man': Sure. *(Iron Man hands Kina a SB-555B Shadow Faiz Driver) *'Iron Man': Hey, Lancelot, you want some more lockseeds are Kurumi Lockseed and Suika Lockseed? *'Lancelot': Yes, of course we will. *(Iron Man throws a Kurumi Lockseed and Suika Lockseed to Lancelot) *'Lancelot': Now, it's time to be not afraid. *'Luna Olive': Can I have that Himawari Lockseed? *(Iron Man throws a Himawari Lockseed to Luna Olive) *'Iznla': Can I have the other Himawari Lockseed, too? *'Iron Man': Why not. *(Iron Man throws a Himawari Lockseed to Iznla) *(Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham arrives) *'War Machine': Dan, Randy, we got a message from V3. He saw Kanaki Mio, Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu and Bia have turn into zombies. *'Dan Zembrovski': That can be good. *'Iron Man': Well, I'm working on a new serum called Retro-Zombie Serum is an antidote to the effects of the regular Zombie Serum. *'Robot Detective K': It's a message from V3. It saids "I want you and Ichiru to the forest." *'Jiru': I got a message from Warrior Leader. It saids "I want you to meet me outside." *'Spider-Woman': Want to help us on our mission? *'Randy Cunningham': You bet. Come on. Let's go bring back Kanaki Mio, Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu and Bia. *(At Beach) *(Balom One, Masked Rider Warrior Leader and Warrior Gods Rider Dark Viscount are fighting each other) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Let's go! *'Balom One': Yeah! *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Rider Kick! *'Balom One': Balomufurai! *(Balom One and Masked Rider Warrior Leader kicks Warrior Gods Rider Dark Viscount) *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Viscount': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Dark Viscount is defeated and Balom One got the Dark Mango Lockseed and Sengoku Driver) *'Balom One': I got it. *(Back with Warrior Gods Rider Gaim) *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': Kaitou, Zac. *'Warrior Gods Rider Baron': What you got there? *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': A Matsubokkuri Lockseed. *'Warrior Gods Rider Knuckle': You found it? *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': Yeah. Come on. Let's go find Code Blue. *(Back with Yellow Meridian Ranger, Diamond Jack Ranger, Black Kenya Ranger, Red Data Ranger and Red Eagle Ranger) *(Yellow Meridian Ranger, Diamond Jack Ranger, Black Kenya Ranger, Red Data Ranger and Red Eagle Ranger are fighting each other) *'Red Eagle Ranger': Well done, guys. *'Red Data Ranger': Look! *(Warrior Gods Rider Black Fifteen arrives) *'Red Eagle Ranger': Who are you? *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Fifteen': Warrior Gods Rider Black Fifteen. *'Red Eagle Ranger': Let's go. Katana! *'Red Data Ranger': Data Antenna! *'Diamond Jack Ranger': Swords! *'Yellow Meridian Ranger': Scepter! *(Yellow Meridian Ranger, Diamond Jack Ranger, Black Kenya Ranger, Red Data Ranger, Red Eagle Ranger and Warrior Gods Rider Black Fifteen are fighting each other) *'Red Eagle Ranger': Let's finish this once and for all! *'Yellow Meridian Ranger, Diamond Jack Ranger, Black Kenya Ranger, Red Data Ranger and Red Eagle Ranger': Legendary Veteran Slash! *(Yellow Meridian Ranger, Diamond Jack Ranger, Black Kenya Ranger, Red Data Ranger and Red Eagle Ranger slashes Warrior Gods Rider Black Fifteen) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Fifteen': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Black Fifteen are defeated and Red Eagle Ranger got the Blank Fifteen Lockseed and Sengoku Driver) *'Red Eagle Ranger': I got it. *(Back with Zombie Kanaki Mio, Zombie Suki Ijimo, Zombie Tomoka Sayamo, Zombie Tamaki Usagi, Zombie Norazomi Nakaharu and Zombie Bia) *'Zombie Norazomi Nakaharu': Where are the people? *'Zombie Kanzaki Mio': We should split up so we can find them. *(Zombie Kanaki Mio, Zombie Suki Ijimo, Zombie Tomoka Sayamo, Zombie Tamaki Usagi, Zombie Norazomi Nakaharu and Zombie Bia are spiting up) *'Chazz': Look there's Kanzaki Mio. *'Benji': She's a zombie. *'Zombie Kanzaki Mio': Mmm. Munchy, munchy people bite them. *'Jinpei Kori': Oh, no. She's gonna bite us. *'Iron Man': No. She's not. *(Iron Man injects Zombie Kanazaki Mio) *(Zombie Kanzaki Mio transform back into Kanzaki Mio) *'Kanzaki Mio': Hey, what happened? I felt so hungry. *'Iron Man': Long story. Come on. Let's find Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu and Bia. *be continued... Gallery 520x391x7c3279b5710b6baab48947b2.jpg 1384643242386.jpg B7pCL9tCAAEcNw6.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited